Places requiring certain level of granted authorization in order to enter them, equipment requiring certain level of skillfulness in order to operate it and operations requiring certain level of awareness in order to safely carry them out are all exposed to hazards if the cognitive ability of the authorized person is not within a specified range, or is otherwise impaired. Premises requiring access permit or equipment requiring level of skill and the like may be protected against unauthorized entrance or unauthorized operation using ID verification means as are well known in the art. Such ID verification means may be of high quality thus ensuring that a person who was not authorized in advance will be identified and further will be precluded from taking the action he/she is not authorized to do. However, such verification means verify the identity of the person but not his/her cognitive capability, for example, whether the person is cognitively impaired as a result, for example, of the consumption of alcohol or narcotics. Thus, a person who is otherwise authorized to take an action involving high level of risk or hazard and is in low level of cognitive ability—for example, who is drunk—may be allowed to take the risky operation or to enter a confined area regardless of his/her actual cognition capability.
There is a need for system and methods for detecting and analyzing on-going level of cognitive ability in order to be able to bar an authorized person with too low cognitive ability from entering controlled premises, from taking otherwise authorized actions, operate equipment, drive any type of vehicle and the like.